Crybaby Blues
by LadySuperhero
Summary: Nobody likes a crybaby, especially not someone like him. So of course he would at first try to not associate himself with her, only to be drawn in by her tear soaked face. What a silly thing it was. Shizuo/OC one-shot.


**Summary: **Nobody likes a crybaby, especially not someone like him. So of course he would at first try to not associate himself with her, only to be drawn in by her tear soaked face. What a silly thing it was. Shizuo/OC one-shot.

* * *

_She was nothing but a crybaby, her feelings hurt by almost anything even though she put on a tough facade. Only for it all to come crashing down in a twist of a runny nose and tear soaked cheeks. With that in mind, it was no surprise she lost herself in her feelings of intimidation. When met with such a frightening man such as him._

Why it was fate's idea for those two to cross paths, neither of them will ever know. But they both know one thing... they at first regretted it, both for completely different reasons. Yuko Yasashii found Shizuo Heiwajima to be frightening, to the point of her nearly passing out in his presence. Shizuo found her crying to be very annoying, something he wasn't even accustomed to being around, but her crying around him was possibly his own fault.

It wasn't as if nearly getting crushed by a flying vending machine was part of everyday life, it was honestly something unexpected. When he saw what he'd done in his midst of trying to crush Izaya Orihara, he tried to calmly apologize. Only to see that she was shaking, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. She tried to keep from crying, it was hard but she managed. Unfortunately, she could only do so much.

"Hey... what the hell are you crying about?! You're _alive _aren't you?!"

He had shouted at her, and he probably overreacted. Still being mad about Izaya was his only explaination, but that hadn't even mattered anymore when the tears finally spilled over and she wailed uncontrollably. This was something that honestly shocked him, he's never had anyone react to him that way before. He looked around and saw that people were beginning to stare. Throwing curse after curse under his breath, he gripped her by the arm and pulled her away from the crowd of people to avoid a scene.

_He wouldn't lie to anyone, especially not to himself, and say that he wasn't a brute. He was well aware of it, sure, but that didn't mean he liked to think of himself as such. It wasn't his fault, his body acted on it's own when someone pissed him off. And she was barely an acception, merely because she was a woman._

She stood in front of him, a sniffling mess, and tried her best to calm down while he stared at her in irritation. So many things he could say were running through his mind.

_'You aren't even hurt, what the fuck?!'_

_'Stop being a damn baby!'_

_'Shut the hell up...'_

No, all of those would more than likely hurt her feelings. And he wasn't up for anymore of her blubbering, but what he did manage to say was enough. To his surprise, a word as simple as 'sorry' was enough to make her stop all together - with the acception of a few tears still gliding down her face.

"I-I'm sorry," She muttered.

She could tell how frustrated with her he really was, it was obvious from his scowl. She half expected for him to react that way to her, a lot of people did. But what she _didn't _expect was for him to offer to take her to lunch. Little did she know he only offered as a means to make sure her eyes stayed dry, then after that they'd never have to deal with each other ever again.

Because to her, he was scary. And to him, she was just plain annoying.

_When standing the two together, they're severely contrast. One such a physically and emotionally sensitive woman, the other such a ticking time bomb of a strong man. Two so different, yet overtime they migrated towards each other. All starting with their second meeting, over a confrontation._

She was cornered by a few Yellow Scarves members when it was nearing night time, she wasn't be able to put up that decent of a fight yet at the same time she acted so tough. Hoping that if they thought she wasn't afraid, they would leave her be. But the second she was shoved to the ground, she could feel only a few tears pricking her vision. She held them back well, but the threats being thrown at her made them grow slowly.

But before she even knew it, they were all on the ground - unconscious. With the scary man she hadn't seen for weeks standing right over her, mumbling about how she just couldn't seem to stay out of harms way.

"You're gonna be the death of me one day..." He trailed as he helped her up, only to groan in irritation when he saw tears begin to slip from her eyes. Thinking quickly, he asked if she liked milk. Confused, she nodded 'yes'. He grabbed her by the arm, similar to last time, and dragged her on his route to Russian Sushi to buy her some. While such a question may have been random, anyone who cried like that had to be a bit of a child inside. At least, that's what he figured. Most children liked milk, didn't they?

"What's your name?" She questioned, she'd had a run in with the man twice already. She may as well know his name, but he at first didn't answer.

"... Heiwajima Shizuo..."

"... My name's Yasashii Yuko..."

Now, how he just so happened to be around when she needed help? That was more than likely fate playing it's hand again. His decision to keep a closer eye on the defenseless brunette? His own choice, believe it or not.

_Now while one may not have liked the obvious aspect about the other, they eventually learned to deal with it - to compromise if you will. Coming to this non-verbal agreement helped to bring two polar opposites a little closer together, and other than learning each other's name... that was at least a start._

Over the next few weeks, whenever Shizuo brought with him milk from home - or even just purchased one from the store - he'd be sure to get an extra one just for Yuko. He eventually realized, funny as it was, that milk seemed to calm her down a little. This was fortunate, as he now had a means to not look at her tear soaked face, and ironic at the same time. Someone who was a year older than him, yet acted like such a child.

Coincidentally, Yuko would always buy a milk for Shizuo. Even when she eventually caught onto how he'd always bring one for her. She did so anyway, just so he'd have two for himself. The man didn't drink much else other than water, and he only drank that by it being such a necessity.

Over time, Yuko could admit to herself that she had developed a full on crush on the guy. While Shizuo on the other hand, while it may not have been a 'crush', could admit to his own self that he grew fonder of the lady. He enjoyed having her tag along with him, so long as her face stayed dry that is.

Too many times has she teared up over something he said that came out rude, only for him to be looked at as the bad guy by bystanders. Not that he gave much of a damn.

_When feelings develop, you're so scared to show them you nearly feel sick. This is the normal human reaction, the very thought of the sensitive lady asking out the scary guy was... well, scary! It takes guts to even think in such a way, and even more to actually do it. However, some people seem to manage this a lot better than they thought they could._

"A date?" Shizuo repeated, he was surprised to hear the question leave Yuko's mouth. Looking down at her face - flushed crimson red- he could only wonder what had possessed her to ask _him _of all people such a thing.

"What the hell makes you think I wanna go on a date?" Was probably not the best way to answer her question, he didn't know how much courage it took for her to ask him that, and he immediately regretted saying it.

Her eyes filled up like fountains and she bit her lip, he hurt her feelings and he knew it. He growled and ran a hand through his blonde hair as she began to weep silently. At least she was nice enough to not scream and make so much noise while she cried anymore - at least not while he was around. He hated that.

He didn't like it when she cried, period, actually. It made her look weird, and it made her come off as such a nuisance.

And there were the people, giving him disapproving glares for making his 'girlfriend' - so as they called her - cry. They could all go to hell, but he'd at least accept her offer if it made her feel better. When he apologized and gave her a simple 'sure', she felt her heart jump.

"Great! Where do you want to go?" She asked him, and he gave her a blank look. What the hell was she asking him for?

"You're the one who asked me stupid, you decide." And there he was, being rude to her again. But he wasn't expecting for her to just give him a big smile, he thought she'd be tearing up again at the fact he called her stupid.

"Alright!" She exclaimed, his hands had been stuffed in his pockets and she looped her arm through his. Dragging him off to lord knows where.

He didn't really think she was stupid, and she was very aware of that.

_That doesn't always mean that things turn out as perfect as you imagined them to be, there are somethings - sometimes people - that suddenly come up and ruin it. As unfortunate as that may be, it happens._

They had only been seated in the little cafe for no more than ten minutes, how the informant had found them they didn't know. But Shizuo knew very well that Izaya had his ways, he tried to control himself as best as he could as to not frighten Yuko. But it was all in vain when he heard the crack of a slap, resulting from Izaya striking her.

Izaya was the only one crazy enough to go that far to set Shizuo off, and it worked.

While Yuko held her stinging cheek, looking at Izaya with tear glazed eyes. Shizuo stood up and slammed his hands on the table, making it crack and split underneath his strength. He picked it up with ease, not caring about all the food he'd just spilled onto the floor, and threw it as hard as he could at the fleeing man.

Izaya only jumped out of the way, the table breaking apart in a splintery mess upon impact against the wall and sending the other people into a frenzy. He chucked everything he could get his hands on, and knocked over anyone who got in his way to get to that flea.

All the while Yuko ran behind them both, tears streaming down her face, in an attempt to stop the rampaging man.

_As bad as that might be, who says two people need to go on 'dates' just to be happy with each other anyway? The two were an odd pair, anything 'normal' wouldn't be possible for them and that was something they would come to realize and accept. Until then they'd try, but that was just something that would not work out well._

Screw the dates, anywhere they went on a 'date' would either end in Yuko crying or someone pissing Shizuo off. They should have known that something like that wouldn't work with them, but that was okay. They'd just stick to being with each other, it's worked just as fine.

_That aside, overtime the two didn't really know what to call each other. Were they boyfriend and girlfriend or just romantic friends? The thought of it was confusing, and neither of them would dare ask about it. She was too nervous, and he just wasn't the type to discuss such a topic. _

They were a couple in a pretty loose way, it was almost unbelievable. Neither ever pulled any sort of romantic move, but many times have they thought about kisses.

Kissing? Now the first time was just an accident. Yuko had been crying again, because of something Shizuo had said, and refused to look at the man. So he turned her face to him, not knowing how close they'd really been, and their lips brushed. Whether that was really a kiss or not was debatable, but Shizuo did know one thing.

Despite her face being salty with fresh tears, he liked the feel of her. Even though she'd been embarrassed at first, soon enough she had been the initiator of many _real _kisses.

_Once true feelings were known one would do almost anything to make the other happy. She would try not to be such a crybaby, and he would try not to act like some overly strong man-beast._

She held back tears more often, just for him. He tried not to go berserk, at least while she was around him. Did the two ever succeed in doing so? Not really, but it was the thought that counted. That was more than enough for the both of them.

Though Yuko still wanted to show her worth, even though Shizuo thought what she _was_ worth was more than enough. She didn't want him to see her as the weakling she appeared to be, but he didn't care about any of that.

"I'll be tough for you!" She exclaimed with a sort of fire in her eyes, holding up a fist. Shizuo merely stared at the girl, then smirked. Patting her head and walking along, Yuko starring at his back before following suit.

Sweet girl, but she didn't have to do anything of the sort. He was her boyfriend in a sense, _he'd _be tough for _her_.

_Nobody likes a crybaby, especially not someone like him. So of course he would at first try to not associate himself with her, only to be drawn in by her tear soaked face. What a silly thing it was._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I think this fell flat near the end, ah well. Anyway, this was really suppose to just be a one-shot, but I was thinking about something. I would turn this into a story if this one-shot ever got enough attention, if enough people would actually want to read that. So if I do come to the decision to do that, I'll update it from here.

If not, then I hope you enjoyed the one-shot. Review!


End file.
